


The Dirty Work

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	The Dirty Work

He lay in bed, feeling the sun move across his body. Today was Sunday - the only day that he took off. In the beginning, he thought that he'd be spending time with the others, hanging out like they used to. But now the only thing he used his Sundays for was to lounge around bed in the sun.

He thought about his days with Buffy. How nice it would have been to be in the sun. Or even Darla and all her rooms with the views. She would have loved the sun. They probably wouldn't have fought as much while being restless during the day.

The doors to his personal elevator opened. "Spike," Angel growled as he pulled the sheets over his naked body.

"Don't have to cover up for me." Spike was giving him that look - a fox finding an uncovered nest of baby rabbits. "Not like it's something that I haven't seen before."

"Do you mind not reminding me?" Angel grabbed his pants from the floor where he'd left them from the night before. "Why are you here?" He sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Watch out," Spike mocked, "I might see something." He cleared his throat loudly. "So, I heard that there's this nice demon breakfast place that serves premium blood."

Angel rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and headed the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Why, Spike? Why now?" He shook his head as the brush entered his mouth.

"Can't one undead, souled vampire have breakfast with another without suspicion?" Spike bent over and started ruffling through Angel's videos. "I can't believe you don't have any porn."

"I have porn," Angel protested in a mumble over the toothbrush. He could hear Spike chuckling. Getting mad at him wasn't worth it. This would come up later. Later, as in a staff meeting with Eve. Angel leaned over the sink and spit. "I'm always suspicious of your ideas because I don't like being your clean up crew."

"Have I ever led you wrong?" Spike slouched down on a chair.

Angel laughed while running his gel-covered fingers through his hair. He bit down on his lip while perfecting it. "Just about every time..."

 _

Angelus grinned as the woman's body fell from his arm. "You done over there?" He turned his face toward Spike. "These French peasants bore me."

_

 _"That's because we killed them all," Spike answered, stepping over the half-naked corpse of the woman that Angelus had just finished feeding on. "What's with you and the nuns?"_

 _"What can I say; I love the pure and the virginal. They're nice and hot in more than one way. The girls grew tired of them; why do you think that they left us?" Angelus put his hand around Spike's shoulder. "Oh, wait, that...."_

 _"It was not," Spike shouted. He was ready to fight Angelus._

 _"Eejit." The town had run when Angelus and Spike began to slaughter them. Only the nuns remained, sure that God would spare them. "The girls'll be back. They don't get along very well without me."_

 _Spike grabbed a pitcher of water off the table and smashed it against the wall. "She'll be back for me." He started rummaging through their shelves. "Bloody nuns don't have a thing to drink."_

 _The door was thrown open, and wind blew through it. "You will be punished," a voice boomed through the nunnery. "Violation of the sacred space will not be tolerated."_

 _"You didn't." Angelus frowned at Spike. "I know that no spirit cares for these nuns otherwise something would have come earlier. Whatever it is; you'll be fighting it." Angelus smiled. "Sorry." He laughed._

 _Spike kicked the wall. Dru'd left them and now this thing was coming. "Witches. Why didn't the nuns ever burn them at the stake?"_

 _"Because the nuns were just crazy enough to think that they were cherubs. Or were scared of them," Angelus answered. "And I believe that their official title is transuding furies. I'd pay attention to the 'fury' part if I were you." The wind was growing stronger around them as lightening struck and thunder clapped in the air. "Remember, you did this."_

 _"We," said the first one, her hair brown and curly up on head. "Are," said the second, dark hair like traveling gasps. "Unsettled," said the third sister, blonde and fairer than her sisters. They were clothed in matching white robes._

 _Angelus watched as Spike became worried. For the first time since becoming a vampire, he worried. About three witches: absurd. Spike growled. "Angelus did it," he shouted._

 _"We. Know. You. Lie," the three said in their unison. Their pattern of speaking, over and over. "However. We demand payment. Or justice. From both of you."_

 _"Come on ladies." Spike raised his fists toward them._

 _"Idiot," Angelus said. He'd hear about these furies. They were powerful and possibly immortal. Spike was young and impulsive. He would be surprised if Spike lived to the next decade, not that he cared._

 _The women created a surge of air and energy that threw Spike like a rag doll across the room. His head met with wall with a hard thump. Blood pooled on his forehead, and he smirked. "Think that's all I can take?"_

 _"We. Are. Leary." They began to chant in Latin._

 _Whatever they were doing, it wasn't going to be good. "Hold on," Angelus intervened. Spike was his boy, not theirs. "What about payment? I assume you mean some sort of trade or actions."_

 _"He. Is. Too vulgar." They had stopped and were looking at Angelus. "You. Are. Worthy."_

 _"Worthy of what?" There were plenty of possibilities of what 'worthy' could mean. "So what'd you have in mind?" Angelus asked._

 _"We require. Your. Service," they answered. "It's been too long. Yes, such a long time. It's really such a pity." They descended toward him. The blonde one reached out to touch him. Then the brunette turned her head to look at Spike. A kettle flew across the room, knocking him unconscious. The last bent forward to kiss Angelus._

 _"At your service," he answered. The women giggled. "What should I call you?"_

 _"Refer to me as Megaera," said the brunette. "Me as Tisiphone," answered the one with black hair. "Alecto," said the blonde. Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto encircled Angelus and began to undress him. Their magics excited him, his cock already hard and ready for them._

"Now just wait a second," Spike interrupted Angel. "It's not a punishment to shag three beautiful furies. Clean up crew, yeah right."

Angel smiled, remembering how they still coo his name. "I can't think of a better way of cleaning up after your sorry ass."

"My ass is not sorry," Spike said. "How was I supposed to know that I couldn't eat that nun on their shrine?"

"How could you not know." Angel rolled his eyes. "So how about some blood then? Harmony says that I should really try spotted owl blood. Don't you think I'd lose some points with the PTB if I ate an endangered species?"

"Nah," Spike said, his coat over his shoulder. "They're not invested in animals. Now PETA on the other hand... Sure Gunn's not representing them?"


End file.
